


Just One Night

by Lyrium (orphan_account)



Series: Bunny Fluff [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bunny AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lyrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story within the "Bunny Fluff" series. It focuses on the relationship between Ray and Michael. It will be made up of multiple, short parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was irritated. It was the end of an exhausting week, one in which Gavin had made it a point to be as unbearable as possible, and he wanted nothing more than to get home and relax. He had the perfect weekend planned: two full days of doing absolutely nothing. However, each time his car kicked itself off only seconds after starting up, the probability of Michael spending the next two days in the hospital increased.  
“God fucking dammit!” He thrust his fist into the center of the steering wheel, holding down the horn as he yelled, forcing the glass fragments from his broken window deeper into his hand.  
He leaned forward, pressing all his weight into the horn, and rested his head against the edge of the wheel. He stayed that way for a while, the steady roar of his horn slowly relieving his anger. Once he was calm enough to get through three consecutive deep breaths without growling, yelling, or punching anything else, he let off the horn and lifted his head. His dark eyes scanned the horizon, squinting in a futile attempt to see better in the dim light offered by the fading sunset.  
“I doubt anyone is still here,” he said, sighing as he opened his door and stepped back into the parking lot.  
He paused for a moment as he closed the door of his black Mustang, feeling a chill run down his spine as the cold January breeze slipped beneath his shirt. He pulled his thick, auburn ears close to his neck, creating a makeshift scarf in an attempt to keep the stinging wind from bothering him further.  
“Michael, I thought you left already?” The familiar voice startled Michael, causing him to hop forward.  
“Jesus Christ, Ray.” He turned to face his co-worker, regaining his composure. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
“Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I had no idea you were still here,” Ray said, glancing across the desolate parking lot. “Is.. is your car window broken?”  
“I had some technical difficulties.” Michael held up his left arm, fresh blood still trickling down his hand and falling onto the pavement.  
“What the fuck, Michael!” Ray grabbed his backpack and slung it in front of himself. “Let me put something on that,” he said as he pulled out a handful of gauze bandages.  
Had it been any other day, Michael would have objected. It wasn't in his character to accept help from others, especially not for something he had brought upon himself. He was too tired to put up a tough front today though, and he offered his injured hand to Ray without protest.  
Ray was an expert at dressing wounds by now. Becoming close friends with Michael and Gavin had prompted him to study up on the proper treatment method of most types of minor injuries an individual could sustain. He had picked glass out of various parts of Michael's body on more than one occasion. Today's injury was rather mild in comparison to some of the damage Michael had caused himself in the past.  
“So, what happened this time?” Ray asked.  
Michael glanced back across the parking lot, sighing as his eyes came to rest on his broken window. “It wouldn't start.”  
“Michael.”  
“I know, Ray. You don't have to lecture me. Again.”  
Ray thought it best not to push the conversation any further. He could tell by Michael's tone and the ragged look in his eyes that he was in no mood to be chastised.  
“You can stay with me tonight. I'll order pizza or something, and you can just relax. It's either that or I'm taking you to the hospital.”  
“Jesus, Ray.” Michael paused, resisting the urge to protest. “Fine, I'll go back to your place. For tonight. We're coming back for my car tomorrow though. I want to spend my weekend alone. I need it after dealing with Gavin for the past five days.”  
“Fine by me. I just want to make sure you get through tonight without making more of a mess for me to clean up.” Ray smirked, his dark brown rabbit ears twitching as he made eye contact with Michael.  
“You son of a bitch.” Michael grabbed for Ray's dangling ear with his free hand, missing it as Ray stepped backward.  
“Come on, Michael. If you beat me to my car, I'll buy you dessert with the pizza.” Ray's smirk broke into a playful smile as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and took off toward his car.  
Michael wanted to be mad. He hated being teased, no matter how lighthearted the situation. There was something about Ray's demeanor though that just wouldn't let Michael be mad at him. Maybe it was his crooked smile or the way his ears bounced in his face as he ran. Michael felt a smile form across his own face as he watched Ray slow down and turn around, motioning for Michael to follow him, his right ear tangling itself around his arm as he waved.  
“I can't wait to have you carry in the _cake_ you're about to buy for me.” The smile on Michael's face widened as he sprinted up to Ray. “Maybe I'll even share it with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The aroma of milk chocolate mixed with caramel tormented Michael's senses. It had taken every bit of self control he had to refrain from tearing into his victory cake in Ray's car.  
“Ray, can I please eat it now?” Michael was almost like a child, his gaze locked upon his prize as he begged.  
Ray smiled. He was happy Michael's mood had lightened since the two left the studio. Aside from the pink-tinted bandage wrapped around Michael's left hand, it was impossible to tell that anything out of the ordinary had occurred earlier that day.  
“Go ahead.” He waved his hand toward the cake. “The sooner it's gone, the better.”  
In truth, Ray just wanted to keep Michael smiling. He didn't care how long the cake was around.  
Michael didn't waste a moment after receiving Ray's approval. He hurried across the kitchen to retrieve a plate and was back beside his prize in seconds.  
“This is going to be so great.” His eyes were as wide as his smile as he made the first cut into the soft cake, caramel running onto his fingers. “Are you sure you won't even give it a try?”  
“You know I hate cake.”  
“Yea, but it's not really fair to say you hate _every_ cake unless you try them all first.” Michael glanced up to make eye contact with Ray. “I mean, I don't say I hate all British people just because I can't stand Gavin.”  
“That's not the same concept.”  
“How so?”  
“Have you ever tasted Gavin?”  
“I hate you so much.” Michael shook his head, breaking eye contact with Ray and looking down at the piece of cake on his plate.  
Ray opened his mouth to reply, but he was knocked off his feet before he could form any words. He landed on his back, his long ears falling over his face as he landed. He felt a weight on his hips and brushed his ears away from his face with his forearm to see what it was.  
“Was it worth it?” Michael asked as he straddled Ray's waist, a fork with a large chunk of cake held in his right hand.  
“Michael!” Ray struggled beneath the weight of the larger man. “Whatever you're thinking of doing-”  
“Oh, it's not going to be that bad. Calm down. You deserve it anyway.” Michael's eyes narrowed. “Now eat this, and I'll let you go.”  
“I'm not eating that.”  
“Then I'm not getting off of you.”  
Ray sighed, turning his head to the side and resting his cheek on the cool tile of his kitchen floor. His hands were free, so he could deflect the cake if Michael tried to force it in his mouth, but that wouldn't solve the problem of being pinned to the floor. He could just wait for Michael to tire of sitting on top of him, but after his earlier Gavin comment, he was sure Michael wouldn't tire any time soon. He could tell Michael wasn't angry. He just didn't want to let Ray get away with what he'd said. Michael had to feel like he'd won.  
“Fine. I'll eat it.” Ray grimaced as his gaze feel upon the cake.  
“Really?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “I didn't think you'd give in so easily.”  
“I figure I'm fucked either way. Might as well get it over with now.”  
Michael paused, glancing back and forth from Ray to the cake. “Ah, never mind.” He shoved the full piece of cake into his own mouth as he stood. “I can't enjoy torturing you when you're acting so pathetic.” He reached his uninjured hand out to Ray. “Come on, let's go play Mario Kart or something. I can at least beat your ass at that.”  
Ray took Michael's hand, his eyes widening as he was pulled from the floor with more force than he expected. When he landed on his feet, he was standing right in front of Michael, their faces only inches apart.  
The two stood motionless, able to feel one another's breath upon their faces. Michael felt his face heating up from a mixture of Ray's breath and his own blush. He spun around on his heels, not wanting Ray to see the crimson tint that was deepening on his face. They stood in silence for a few moments, neither one sure what to say.  
“So, uh.. Mario Kart?” Ray asked, breaking the silence as he felt the heat recede from his face.  
“Yea. Mario Kart.”


End file.
